Kelly Martin (23rd century)
|Assign=CO, |Rank=Captain, Cadet |Insignia= }} Captain Kelly Martin is a female Human born in the 23rd century and services the Federation, Starfleet and is the daughter of Commander John Martin and Paige Halliwell-Martin, and acting Captain then field promoted to full Captain of the . (Starship Republic) Biography Early life Kelly was born on February 13th, 2259 to Commander John Martin and Paige Halliwell-Martin she was born at Starfleet Medical, and she was named Kelly Dana Martin by Paige and John and they loved her a lot and she and Paige spent a few weeks at Starfleet Medical to see how she's doing and she was free to go to their apartment. Kelly grew up in San Francisco, Califorina on Earth while her father was at Starfleet working and awaiting his next assignment and Paige was working at her job she was watched by her two aunts Piper and Phoebe, she was the best child that both John and Paige could ask for. There was one time during the Four years war that she almost lost her father and uncle was when the Klingon Empire attacked the Axanar shipyards trying to destroy the heavy cruisers that were being constructed to combat the D-7 battlecruiser that were being constructed by the Klingons and her and her mother were waiting to hear from them and she was happy to see her father alive and well. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy In 2260, Kelly attended Starfleet Academy and met a lot of new friends and was the top of her class in the academy, as she was the best in her class and she graduated in 2264 at the top of her class. Field training on board the USS Republic In 2278 Cadet Martin's training was onboard the USS Republic under the supervision of Captain Ramirez and several other senior officers onboard the ship, just prior to the outbreak of the Second Federation-Klingon War the USS Republic was sent on a top secret mission but the cadets weren't aware of the mission till the ship came under attack by a D-7 Battle cruiser and was crippled. After her commanding officer was fatally wounded, she was given a field commission as captain and command of the starship, choosing to continue its mission in Klingon-controlled space. Taking full command of the Republic In the same year Kelly ordered the Republic to attack a Klingon bird-of-prey that was firing on the shuttlecraft Shenandoah. The bird of prey was destroyed after Republic rescued the two crewmen of Shenandoah. The two people being on the shuttle was both her parents she was happy to see them safe and sound and the Martin family was reunited, while Paige was being treated for her wound that she sustained both Kelly and her father were talking about how things are going for the Federation and she shows him the orders from Starfleet to her instructor and his crew. After finding the prototype battleship, the Republic was able to collect the data as ordered, but Kelly proposed exploiting a potential weakness to destroy the craft before it could strike any local targets. However, the plan failed, and the Republic was forced to retreat back to Federation controlled space where it met up with a combined Federation/Andorian/Vulcan/Tellarite fleet led by the under the command of Admiral Kirk. After informing the Admiral of the secret mission Kirk gave Kelly a full commission to the rank of Captain and gave her the Republic after she was refitted to meet the current standers of the fleet. Personal history Starfleet service record Trivia Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet cadets Category:Starfleet captains